


make my heart beat (a little faster)

by gobletofmilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, SakuAtsu, Wrong number, crude sexual humor, sexting but not really, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobletofmilk/pseuds/gobletofmilk
Summary: xxx-xxxx-xxxx [18:51] ;down for coffee? sir id go down on My Knees for yousakusa [18:55] ;what the fuck**sakuatsu texting fic.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. i.

**sakusa [18:49] ;** hey, its sakusa from yesterday. got your number from my cousin. 

**sakusa [18:49] ;** sorry i left early, there was an emergency. would you be down to get some coffee this weekend to make up for it? 

**xxx-xxxx-xxxx [18:50] ;** sakusa who?  🤔

kiyoomi blinks. he hadn’t realised she wouldn’t even remember him. or maybe she was just mad? 

then his phone buzzes. again and again as a series of replies flow in.

**xxx-xxxx-xxxx [18:51] ;** wsit

**xxx-xxxx-xxxx [18:51] ;** waIT WAIT 

**xxx-xxxx-xxxx [18:51] ;** sakusa kiyoomi??!

**xxx-xxxx-xxxx [18:52] ;** itachiyasma!??

**sakusa [18:52] ;** yes?

**xxx-xxxx-xxxx [18:52] ;** holy shit holy dhIT 

**sakusa [18:54] ;** miruko?

**xxx-xxxx-xxxx [18:51] ;** no the fuck ohmg

**xxx-xxxx-xxxx [18:51] ;** down for coffee? sir id go down on My Knees for you 

**sakusa [18:55] ;** what the fuck


	2. ii.

**atsumu [18:55] ;** SANU 

**atsumu [18:55] ;** SAMU 

**atsumu [18:55] ;** SAMU I FUCKED UO

**atsumu [18:56] ;** HOLY FUCKINF SHIT 

**atsumu [18:56] ;** ILL GIVE UOU ALL NY SNACKS FOR A WEEK PLS LISTE N

**osamu [18:56] ;** a month 

**atsumu [18:56] ;** NO BUT LISTEN 

**osamu [18:57] ;** no bye

**atsumu [18:57] ;** SKJFKDJF PLS IM GONNA DCREAM

**osamu [18:57] ;** can you calm down and type properly all these typos hurt my brain 

**atsumu [18:57] ;** SAMU YOU WOULDNT GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED 

**osamu [18:58] ;** what 

**atsumu [18:59] ;** you can pretend to be a little enthusiastic for your big bro’s happiness yk 

**osamu [18:59] ;** oh my GOD tsumu whatever did happen please tell me im dying to know 

**atsumu [18:59] ;** ://// 

**osamu [19:00] ;** spit it out im busy 

**atsumu [19:00] ;** busy denying your feelings for one middle blocker whos house youre currently in hmmm?? 

**atsumu [19:01] ;** OI COME BACK IM SRY 

**atsumu [19:01] ;** ANYWAY YOU KNOW SAKUSA RIGHT 

**osamu [19:01] ;** no 

**atsumu [19:01] ;** SAMUU 

**atsumu [19:01] ;** HE TEXTED ME 

**osamu [19:02] ;** lol poor guy

**atsumu [19:02] ;** SKFJKDJF

**osamu [19:02] ;** wait fr? 

**atsumu [19:02] ;** YESJFJKSJFJ 

**atsumu [19:02] ;** AND I MESSED UP 

**atsumu [19:03] ;** _[one attachment]_

**osamu [19:04] ;** you absolute moron.

**atsumu [19:04] ;** FLLSJFKFJF 

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase and typos intended.


End file.
